The Misadventures of Jack & Vala
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Fun with Jack & Vala.
1. Jack, Vala and a Rubik's Cube

What started out as a simple oneshot, is now turning into a series of misadventures. I absolutely love these two and wish they'd had more scenes. Imagine the trouble they could have gotten into.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Stargate_, Jack &amp; Vala would have had their own spin-off.

* * *

**Summary: **Jack's in the infirmary and Vala pays him a visit.

* * *

**A/N:** Accompanying artwork can be found on AO3 courtesy of the Evil Brat.

* * *

**Jack, Vala and a Rubik's Cube**

Letting out a frustrated growl, Jack slammed the Rubik's Cube onto the side table and glared at it. No normal person on this planet, or many others, could figure out this damn toy. Hell, it wasn't even a toy, it was a torture device. Throwing his head back on the pillow, he groaned. He'd been laid up in the infirmary for nearly 3 weeks and he was seriously considering making a break. A quick glance over at Dr. Lam told him it was a stupid idea, though, and he stayed put. Sam was off on her space ship, Teal'c and Mitchell were dealing with some Jaffa diplomacy stuff. Even Daniel had abandoned him for a library in Egypt. That left him with this damn toy or...

"Good morning, Jack."

"D'oh!" Jack uttered as he watched Vala Mal Doran enter the infirmary.

"Oh, don't be like that or I won't give you what I brought." The alien smiled wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Jack snorted in amusement and shook his head. For all of her idiosyncrasies, and they were numerous, Vala was always fun to be around. And she had visited him every day since he'd been there. Every. Single. Day.

"And what have you brought?" he asked cautiously. Hell, she had been the one to give him that damn Rubik's Cube.

"Shhh." she told him the looked around the room to be certain no one was paying them any mind before pulling the curtain around the bed. Taking a seat, she pulled something out of the bag she held and handed it to him with a great flourish.

"Cake!" he grinned and took the offering, ripping off the plastic wrap and diving in.

"Quiet, you'll get me into trouble." she smacked his arm in mock anger.

"Your middle name is Trouble." he retorted., grinning around the chocolate confection in his mouth.

"It is not, it's-"

"It's just a saying, Vala." he told her before she went off on some random tangent...again.

"I will never get used to all of your Earth sayings." she sighed and picked up the Rubik's Cube, absent-mindedly moving it around as she continued talking. "Why can't you Tau'ri just say what you mean? Why does there always have to be a code to it?"

"Ach! That's a question for Daniel."

"Don't you mention that...man's name to me. He purposely went off to Egypt without me, forcing me to stay here to babysit you. No offence."

"None taken." he rolled his eyes. "And you know he's working over there. You would have been nothing but a distraction to the poor guy."

"Most guys would kill for this kind of distraction." Vala smirked.

"Yeah, well, Danny's not most guys." Jack mirrored her smirk scanning her body appreciatively.

"You're telling me." she said morosely then suddenly grinned again. "Well, enough of that. How's the cake?"

"Great, which means you did not get it from the commissary."

"Of course not." Vala waved her hand in dismissal. "You've been through enough trauma. I made this myself."

"You made it?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, I had a little help from Betty Crocker."

Jack snorted again before shovelling the last piece of cake into his mouth and handing Vala the plate. She tucked it back into her bag, obviously hoping no one would discover the contraband, then stood.

"Well, I have work to do. Not all of us are lazy generals who get to sit around in bed all day eating cake." She leant over to kiss his cheek, smiling warmly at him as she set the Cube down on his table. "I'll see you later, Jack."

"See ya, Vala." he smiled back. When she was gone, his eyes focussed on the toy and bugged out at what he saw. She'd finished it! As they were sitting and talking, she'd finished the thing! Jack let out another frustrated growl and threw his head back into the pillow. Damn alien!


	2. Cake

Don't ask where this one came from because I haven't got a clue.

* * *

**Summary:** Jack just wants cake.

* * *

**Cake**

"C'mon, Vala." Jack whined to the alien seated across the table.

"No, it's mine." Vala said petulantly, even as she gave him a smug grin and stuffed a bite of cake in her mouth.

"But it's the last piece. And I'm a general." he added almost as an afterthought.

"Not _my_ general." she retorted. "You should have gotten here earlier if you wanted a piece."

"I was in meetings all day!"

"Would those meetings include making out with a certain blonde colonel?" She grinned as Jack's eyes widened and he looked around to be certain no one heard. "Seriously? Everyone already knows about you two."

"How do _you_ know about it?"

"Aside from Samantha being my best friend? Darling, I won the betting pool."

"D'oh!" Jack slapped his forehead before looking back to her. "Anywho, back to the important stuff. Cake."

"So, you're saying Samantha is not important?" she questioned with wide, innocent eyes as she took another bite.

"What? Of course she is! I just-Dammit, Vala, I just want cake!"

"Cake?" she asked, looking down at her now empty plate. "What cake?"

Jack's eyes followed hers with a groan. When he looked back to her, he wore a glare and she couldn't help laughing as she licked her fork clean.

"You snooze, you lose." She shrugged and stood to leave.

"You would get that one right" Jack grumbled, making her laugh again.

"One more thing, Jack." she crooned, leaning against the table and grinning evilly. "I have it on good authority that the same blonde colonel may have absconded with an extra slice earlier."

"Damn alien!" Jack yelled as he took off out of the commissary, leaving behind a chortling Vala Mal Doran.


	3. Fishing and Superman

I'm going to blame sleep deprivation, too much coffee, a playlist teeming with JoCo &amp; The Arrogant Worms, and my father for this. Some of the things Vala says are actually from a conversation I had with my dad recently.

* * *

**Summary:** Fishing with Jack &amp; Vala.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Just like _Stargate_, I don't own _Superman_.

* * *

**A/N:** Accompanying artwork can be found on AO3 courtesy of the Evil Brat.

* * *

**Fishing and Superman**

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack turned to look at Vala, hearing the uncertainty in her voice. They had been quietly fishing for nearly 30 minutes and this was the first time either of them had spoken.

"Are birds and aeroplanes not common on this planet?"

"What?" The question caught him so off-guard, he nearly dropped his beer. "Of course they are! Why are you asking?"

"Well, Muscles and I were watching a television show about a man made of steel-"

"_Superman_?"

"That's it!"

"What about it?"

"I was wondering why crowds of people were getting excited over birds and planes."

"What?!"

"They kept saying, "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Superman!" I simply don't understand why seeing the first two should cause such a commotion."

"I don't know. It's just what they say." Jack looked over his shoulder, hoping Daniel and Sam were back from their beer run. No such luck.

"But _why_ do they say it? Wouldn't it make more sense if they thought he was a comet or asteroid or UFO-"

"It's a tv show." Jack interrupted Vala's rambling. "A _sci-fi_ show. It's not supposed to make sense."

"Then what's the point?"

"Entertainment."

"But-"

"Ack!" Jack held up his free hand. "Most Tau'ri don't think that hard when watching tv."

"It's no wonder your people are so clueless about what really goes on in the universe." Vala huffed but returned her attention to fishing.

Jack rolled his eyes and downed his beer. His _warm_ beer. Where the hell were Daniel and Sam? Before he could take the thought too far, Vala shifted in her seat and he knew she was done being quiet.

"Why didn't anyone ever recognise that Clark Kent was Superman? Were they all stupid?"

"Because he wore glasses."

"That's ridiculous. Why should a simple pair of spectacles make that much of a difference? I still recognise Daniel when he takes his off. And what about his voice? It doesn't change when he becomes Superman. How could no one realise that it's the same person?"

Before Jack could respond, he heard a car pulling up the drive. Saved by the beer.

"Looks like Danny and Sam are back. I'm gonna go grab some fresh beer." Without another word, Jack grabbed the cooler and sped off in the direction of the cabin.

Vala glared at the man's retreating back but smiled when Daniel sauntered over to her.

"What'd you do to Jack?" he asked.

"I was merely doing what you told me to." Vala pouted. "I asked him to explain something of Tau'ri culture but he didn't seem inclined to give helpful answers."

"Ah, well...he's probably annoyed that he hasn't caught anything yet. He'll be better once he gets his beer." Daniel chuckled and kissed her forehead before heading back in the direction of the cabin.

Vala frowned after him, wondering why he found her situation amusing. Shrugging, she decided to concentrate on fishing instead of figuring out the many idiosyncrasies of the Tau'ri. She heard Jack return, reclaiming his seat but she didn't bother to acknowledge him. She could be quiet, she really could. After a few moments, she felt a cold tapping on her arm and looked over to see Jack holding a bottle. She knew it was his idea of a peace offering so she took it, nodding her head in thanks. He did the same and grabbed his fishing rod. After a while, though, a thought hit Vala and she could no longer remain silent.

"There are no fish in this pond, are there?"

Jack's eyes widened but he couldn't hide his smirk.

"How very disturbing." Vala said, shaking her head. She would never understand these Tau'ri.


	4. Swivel Chairs and Naquadah

This is what happens when you wake up 0530 on a Saturday after a really bad night's sleep...

* * *

**Summary:** Vala and Jack come up with a new use for swivel chairs.

* * *

**Swivel Chairs and Naquadah**

It had started out so innocently. Well, as innocently as any brainchild can be when born from the minds of Jack O'Neill and Vala Mal Doran. Seriously, though, the SGC should have seen this coming. Jack was stuck on base for some ridiculous meetings with the IOA and Vala had been grounded due to an...unfortunate off-world incident. The rest of the team were off doing their own thing and they were bored…

_Six hours ago…_

_Jack wiped a hand over his face as he made his way to Danny's office even though he knew the man was off-world. He was actually looking for his favourite alien accomplice. He'd just come from one of the most mind-numbing meetings in the history of mind-numbingness and he knew Vala was always good for a laugh. He found her exactly as he'd expected; twirling her hair and spinning in a swivel chair._

"_Yo, Vala!" he called out._

"_Hey, Jack." she responded, not even bothering to stop her antics._

"_Whatcha doin'?"_

"_I was thinking about hacking into the IOA's mainframe and re-directing some emails, but I just did that last week. Too easy."_

"_I'll make sure to tell them they need better security so it's more of a challenge next time." he told her, not fazed in the least by her confession._

"_Thank you." she beamed, finally stopping to look at him. "Are you free to leave the base yet?"_

"_Nope." he grumbled, taking a seat across from her._

"_Bumper."_

"_Bummer." he corrected._

"_Whatever." she shrugged and started spinning again. "Wanna go to the commissary?"_

"_What's cookin'?"_

"_Looked like meatloaf."_

_Jack grunted his distaste and started spinning with Vala._

"_Good, because I think it may actually have been chicken." Vala spun faster. "And they ran out of red Jell-o hours ago."_

"_Of course they did." Jack snorted as he spied a tray of empty cups on the desk as he made another rotation. They went on silently spinning for a few moments when Vala broke in._

"_Who invented the swizzle chair?"_

"_Huh?" The random, even for Vala, question caught Jack off-guard and he nearly fell from his seat as he abruptly stopped._

"_The swizzle chair." Vala effortlessly stopped her own and turned to him. "Who invented it?"_

"_Swivel chair, and how the hell am I supposed to know? That's something to ask Danny...or Teal'c."_

"_Well, they're not here so I'm stuck with you."  
_

"_Thanks a lot."_

"_Oh, you know what I mean. Never mind, I'll just Google it."_

"_You _would_ get that one right." he grumbled._

_Vala rolled her eyes and booted up Daniel's computer. She prattled on about how the Tau'ri came up with the craziest contraptions so he tuned her out. It was a few minutes before he realised she'd stopped talking and he turned back with a suspicious glare. She had that look in her eyes, the one that always spelt trouble for him. Glancing over her shoulder, he noticed she was now on YouTube._

"_I bet we could do this way better." she told him._

"_Yeah, we could add jet packs." he responded sarcastically._

"_Don't be silly, but perhaps a small naquadah generator could be-"_

"_No! Absolutely not!" he argued, letting her know she was not going to get around him this time. Not even when she pouted...and started that damn trick with the single tear...Crap! How the hell did she do that anyway?_

Present Time…

Hank Landry heard loud shouts emanating from the corridor near the science labs and he carefully led Woolsey in that direction. He had a bad feeling about this…

"You cheated!" Siler yelled, pointing a bloody hand in Vala's direction.

"I did not!" Vala challenged, tossing her hair over a shoulder. "It's not my fault you don't know the first thing about naquadah powered motors."

"It-You-I don't-" Siler spluttered.

"Good, we agree." Vala smirked the looked down at his hand in concern. "Perhaps you should have Carolyn take a look at that hand, darling."

"Already on it." Carolyn stepped out of the crowd and grabbed the poor man's arm. "C'mon, Siler, you're regular bed's empty. Walter, bring my winnings to the infirmary."

"You got it, doc." Walter shouted as he stood collecting money.

"What the hell is going on?" Landry shouted, taking in the spectacle before him.

"Ah, General." Vala smiled brightly, sauntering up to him with a wad of cash in her hands and a guilty looking Jack behind her. "You just missed the races."

"The what?"

"The swizzle-"

"Swivel." Jack interrupted.

"Swivel chair races. Jack and I won. Well, mostly me because I built the motor but Jack was here for mortal support."

"Moral." Jack supplied before shaking his head. "Why am I helping you?"

"Is that what you're doing? Anywho, Siler bet me that he could build a better motor so of course I had to disabuse him of such a notion. Oh, hello, Mr. Woolsey!" Vala sent a cheery wave over Hank's shoulder.

Landry stared speechless for a full minute. "Miss Mal Doran, Sergeant Harriman, get this damn mess cleaned up! Jack, Mr. Woolsey and I were looking for you. We're about to start another meeting, if you would care to join us."

"Can't think of anything I'd rather be doing." Jack answered then grumbled under his breath. "Except maybe getting abducted by aliens and experimented on...again."

"And Miss Mal Doran, you're officially ungrounded. In fact, you leave tomorrow morning at 0700 with SG-11 to consult on...whatever the hell they need. You'll be gone for a week."

"Thank you, General." Vala grinned and skipped off down the hall.

Hank rolled his eyes, wondering if this had all been some elaborate plan to get herself off-world...Naw, not even Vala was _that_ sneaky. However...Shaking his head, Hank led Jack and Woolsey toward the conference room. It wasn't worth the migraine to try and figure out Vala Mal Doran.

* * *

**Not so useless information: **According to Wikipedia, the swivel chair was actually invented by Thomas Jefferson. Now you know.


	5. Don't Touch That!

Here's something I've had sitting about for years and finally got around to finishing.

* * *

**Summary:** Jack learns a valuable lesson about not touching things.

* * *

**Don't Touch That!**

"What do you think it does?" Vala asked Jack, staring at a new piece of technology SG-someone had brought back from PX-somewhere.

"I don't know." Jack replied with a shrug. He was fascinated by the beeping coming from the machine. It almost sounded like Morse code.

"Look at all the pretty lights." Vala sighed as the red, yellow and green rays bounced off the walls and ceiling. She brushed her hand over a button. "I wonder what this is for."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack warned, even though he'd been wondering the same thing.

"Of course I won't, silly. Do I look like Daniel to you?"

"Nope." he said with a smirk as his eyes trailed over her body. "Not even a little."

"Why, Jack O'Neill, if I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me." Vala gave him a huge grin and batted her lashes flirtatiously.

"Naw, just appreciating the view."

"I wonder what a certain colonel would think of your...appreciation."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack blushed and straightened.

"Come now, General, I'm not blind. Any fool can see what's going on and I am no fool. But don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Jack didn't respond, just grunted and turned back toward the device. "So, uh, did Sam...ah, I mean Carter tell you what she thinks it does?"

Vala laughed but let the slip-up go...for now. She could always yank his rope later. "Yes, she did. She said something about shared experiences but when she got all sciency, I kind of tuned her out."

Jack nodded in understanding. He knew better than most what Sam was like when she got on a roll of techno-babble. Sometimes it was just easier to let her go on...and on and on...than to interrupt. He knew she'd eventually dumb it down for him.

"So, shared experiences, ya say." His eyes drifted to the button on the front and he once again wondered just what it did. His fingers slid over it, seemingly of their own accord.

"Jaaack." Vala said in a warning tone and damned if she didn't sound disturbingly like Daniel.

"I know, I know. Don't touch it." He pulled his hand away but not before the light started pulsing brighter.

"What did you do?" Vala asked, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Nothing...I think."

"Well, you obviously did _something_." she shouted.

Suddenly a wave of energy shot out and slammed into the two occupants, causing them to stumble into one another. After a moment, they were able to stand straight again. What they saw had them both speechless and wide-eyed.

"Vala?" Jack said, but that wasn't his voice.

"Jack?"

"Crap!" Jack shouted, cringing when the word came out with a very distinctive accent.

"I told you not to touch it." Vala said, glaring at him with his own face. That was just wrong.

"Yeah, yeah." he waved his...er, Vala's hand at...Vala…himself...Damn, this was confusing. "Now, how do we get back to ourselves?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"You're supposed to be the alien tech expert. And don't make me stand that way!"

"Fine." Vala rolled his eyes at him but acquiesced. "Now, let's figure a way out of this before Samantha returns."

"Figure a way out of what?" came a suspicious voice from the doorway. "And did you just call me 'Samantha', Jack?"

"Dammit!" Jack shouted, spinning around to face the colonel.

"Uh, Vala?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Over here." Vala raised his hand, a huge grin on his face.

"Doh!" Jack slapped Vala's forehead in annoyance.

"Hey!" Vala yelled. "Watch the face!"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam whose shoulders were shaking with poorly contained laughter.

"This is not funny, Colonel." Jack tried to sound authoritative but it that was hard to accomplish with Vala's voice.

"I'm s-sorry." Sam stuttered. "It's just...I mean...You two sound ridiculous."

This time Sam didn't even bother to hide her mirth, breaking into full-on guffaws. Jack glanced over to Vala who shrugged and crossed his arms as they waited for Sam to get herself back under control. Once the blonde's hysterics slowly dissipated into chuckles, he spoke up.

"All better now, Colonel?"

"I think so." Sam snorted but quickly composed her features as she turned toward Vala. "You weren't listening when I mentioned the body-swapping bit, were you?"

"Of course I was." Vala attempted to sound affronted which only caused Sam to laugh again. "Well, I was mostly listening."

"Uh huh." Sam nodded. "So, I assume you didn't hear me when I also told you how to switch back."

"Um..." Again Vala grinned sheepishly.

"Don't do that!" Jack told her.

"Shut up, Jack." Vala glared. "This is all your fault, anyway. I told you not to touch it."

Sam turned toward him with a raised brow.

"Fine, fine, it's all my fault. Now, can we switch back already?"

"Sure, Jack." Sam shook her head and moved toward the machine. "It's very simple, really. All you have to do is stand in front of the machine and press the button. It does all of the work for you."

"That's it?" Jack and Vala shouted in unison.

"That's it."

Jack and Vala took up the same positions they'd been in before the incident.

"Ready?" Vala asked, holding his hand over the button.

"Yeah sure, ya betcha." he said eagerly, sending a glare Sam's way when he heard another snort of laughter.

Vala pressed the button and the light started pulsing again, once more sending a jolt of energy at them. They slammed into each other again before regaining their balance. Jack cautiously looked up and was relieved when his eyes met Vala's.

"I'm me again!" Vala shouted.

"Thank goodness." Jack responded gruffly.

"Aw, it wasn't _that_ bad." Vala pouted with a glint in her eyes.

"Speak for yourself."

"Just think, instead of simply appreciating the view, you now have first-hand knowledge of my body." Vala winked.

"What?! I didn't-" Jack stuttered when he noticed Sam's questioning look.

"It's all right, darling." Vala purred and kissed his cheek. "Now, I have to go pay Teal'c. I don't know how he knew this would happen."

"You did this on purpose?"

"You really should listen when someone tells you not to touch things." Vala told him with a wink before skipping out of the room.

_Damn alien!_ Jack thought as Sam broke into another fit of laughter.


	6. Tea For Two

I told the Evil Brat not to feed the plot bunnies after midnight, but she didn't listen. This is the result.

* * *

**Tea For Two**

"How do I let you talk me into this stuff?" Jack grumbled as he pulled the steaming kettle from the stove.

"Oh, you love me, Jack." Vala waved him off absent-mindedly, too busy reading her latest to-do list to pay him much mind. "Besides, this was all your idea in the first place."

"What? How did I-"

"You're the one who listed my place of birth as Australia." Vala interrupted, looking him in the eye. "People in Australia drink tea. If I am going to properly integrate myself into your Tau'ri culture, I need to do the things they do."

"They drink beer, too, y'know." Jack set the kettle on the table and took a seat beside the alien.

"Of course they do, darling. But I've already tasted many varieties of that particular beverage, thanks to you. Now it's time to try something new."

"Isn't this more of a Sam thing? Y'know, that whole "female bonding" thing you two do."

"Have you ever tried convincing Samantha to drink something other than coffee? Anyway, this was her idea. It's supposed to keep you out of trouble."

"Keep _me_ out of trouble?" Jack's eyes widened even as he noted the cheeky grin on Vala's face. "Which one of us blew up the commissary kitchen?"

"It was only one oven and a few cabinets. And you were there, too."

"But-"

"Drink your tea, Jack." Vala pushed a mug toward him.

"Fine." Jack did as instructed, surprised to note he actually liked the flavour. "I guess it beats learning to surf."

"Oh, that's number three on my list."

Jack choked on his drink and looked at Vala. She couldn't be serious...could she? And what the hell was number two? The "innocent" look on Vala's face told him she had something planned, he just wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. Instead, he sat back in his seat and sipped the tea, wishing he'd chosen a different country as her place of origin. He knew he was going to regret that brainstorm.


	7. Juggling Act

I needed a break from another story and this is what came out. Nothing like time spent with Wacko &amp; Wonko to put my Muse in a good mood. :)

* * *

**Juggling Act**

Jack was bored. Daniel was droning on and on...and on and on...about some Ancient treasure. Or was it Goa'uld treasure? Whatever it was, it was _boring_! Jack knew if he didn't do something to break up the monotony soon, he'd go wacko. Just as he had the thought, his wonko counterpart walked into the office.

"Vala, my favourite alien!" he exclaimed, grinning when Daniel glared at him. "Please tell me you're here to rescue me from Danny's history lesson."

"Aw, poor Jack." Vala gave him a sympathetic smile and leant over to peck his cheek before turning a glare on Daniel. "Really, darling. Jack isn't here that often. Couldn't you find some other way to entertain him?"

"No one said he had to stick around." the archaeologist grumbled. "I'm surprised he didn't bring any toys with him."

"That's all right, I have some." Vala said with a smile.

"I don't think he wants _those_ kind, Vala."

"Oh, Daniel, I do like where your mind is going." Vala sent him a saucy wink before turning her attention back to Jack. "But that's not what I meant. I keep a box in here just for times like this."

"Really?" Jack's eyes lit up as he watched the alien pull a box from under her desk, setting it in front of him. Combing through it, he wondered if she had anything of interest. Magazines, playing cards, fuzzy pink handcuffs...nope, he wasn't gonna think about those. _Ah, perfect_, Jack thought as he pulled out three hacky sacks. The general stood and started juggling, grinning when Daniel rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"I didn't know you could do that." Vala eyed him speculatively, a hint of awe in her voice.

"Shh, I've gotta concentrate." he scolded, his eyes never wavering from the balls.

"Why? It doesn't look that hard."

"Oh, yeah? I bet you couldn't do it."

"Oh, really? What would you care to wager?" Vala asked.

"Jack, I wouldn't-"

"Quiet, Daniel." Jack interrupted, stopping his actions to look at Vala and missing Daniel's eye-roll. He handed over the hacky sacks with a grin. "Try it but when you fail, you have to buy drinks for the entire team all night when we go out tonight."

"And if I don't fail?"

"Then I buy the drinks." Jack shrugged, not at all worried.

"It's a bet." Vala grinned.

Jack smirked at Daniel who only shook his head. Turning back to Vala, he noticed a glint in her eyes and suddenly he wasn't feeling so confident. _Crap_. The alien tossed the balls in the air and caught them without any trouble. His jaw went slack when she did a twirl then closed her eyes, never losing track of the balls. She continued to do a few more tricks before she seemed to grow bored.

"Convinced?" she asked as she tossed each ball back into her box without even looking.

"How-Where-Who-"

"Didn't I ever tell you about my first husband, Jack?" Vala asked in all innocence. "He was a travelling performer and juggling was just one of his many skills."

"You tricked me!" Jack yelled then turned toward Daniel. "She tricked me!"

"I tried to warn you." the younger man shrugged. "Besides, she didn't trick you. You assumed."

"Same difference."

"Not really."

"Enough." Vala huffed, placing her toy box back where it belonged. "I'm bored. Let me know when you're ready to leave for the bar. And Jack?"

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously.

"I do hope you don't have a limit on your credit card." Vala winked cheekily at him before leaving.

Jack could only stare at the doorway. She'd played him. Again. Damn alien.


End file.
